One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!
One Piece Grand Battle Rush! (グラバト! RUSH Gurabato! Rush) is a fighting game based on One Piece and the sequel to Grand Battle! 3. Grand Battle! Rush is the fourth and (to date) final game in the series released. The game was developed by Ganbarion and published by Bandai and Atari. It was Released on March 17, 2005 in Japan, on September 6, 2005 in the USA and on September 29, 2005 in the European Union. This is the first of the console games to be released in the United States, however its release in the American market came at a price. Due to neither anime nor manga being only at the Arabasta arc by release, many features were removed or changed from the American version. It is known in the US as just One Piece: Grand Battle. Box Art File:Me000053962427ru.jpg|The Japanese Box Cover Image:GBR.jpg|Box cover of the English version Gameplay There are 5 different modes in the game: Combat involves arcade-style fighting with complete freedom of movement. The characters can clash, or wander the field and pick up items to fight with. Fighting consists of standard button combinations. Several techniques require you to use you food charge guage, like calling your support characters, and using you powerful special moves. The main item is food, which fills the players food charge gauge, which is used for the flashier and usually more powerful moves. Other than that are bees, which reverse the afflicted player's controls, oil, which makes starting up, slowing down and changing directions difficult, as well as a fire, poison, bombs and even Gaimon. There are also various upgrades like a sword, which temporarily makes your techniques more powerful and unblockable while keeping you from blocking. A sheild, which makes you slower, but makes it so that you don't take impact and can therefore pull off long combos without being interrupted by being hit. Shoes, which make you faster, and a diamond which allows you to do any technique that would normally use your food guage for free, and is also the only way to pull off your character's full ultimate technique. This game continues the use of Grand Battle! 3's arena system with many of the previous arenas and special moves being reused. Updates and graphic enhancements were given (however not obvious) to many of the old arenas and new characters were introduced. The fighting styles were only minorly adjusted and most characters remain mostly as they were in Grand Battle! 3. Battle Stages *''Fushia Village: Luffy's hometown, where Higuma & his bandits will throw random objects at the players. There will also be a cow that charges at the players when hit and a spinning signpost that can be used to launch the players in a random direction. *Baratie: A massive fish-shaped restaurant where Sanji used to work. The stage mostly consists of driftwood, with one of the Baratie's platforms at one end and Krieg's half-sunken galleon at the other. A huge mast lies over the driftwood, which can be knocked into the opponent, and the Baratie's battleship will occasionally fire bombs onto the driftwood. *Arlong Park: This is the HQ of Arlong and his pirates. It consists of a huge rectangular pool with narrow stone walkways around it. Moomoo resides in the pool, and can be walked on and attacked (and also occasionally dives into the pool, creating a small flood. There are two small shacks that can be knocked over to cover the smaller pools, preventing sinking. If the characters on the edges of the stage are attacked, Arlong's pirates will attack the players. Pandaman can be found near a destroyed wall. *Loguetown: The place where Gold Roger was born and executed. The smallest field, no cliffs or water. The field can change in shape by attacking the walls. Marine men will fire Sea-Prism Stone (Cherry Stone in the game, and Seastone in the original) nets at you to stun you, and bolts of lightning will hit the field occasionally. Alvida is in the middle, and will slide around, swinging her mace, if anyone attacks her. Citizens and Buggy's pirates will toss powerups, fruit, and bombs at you. *Drum Castle: Tony Tony Chopper's home. You can only fight on the roof, which is covered with snow that can be picked up and thrown at the opponent to freeze them temporarily. Wapol can also be picked up and thrown, devouring anything in his way (including players). Giant rabbits will throw snowballs at you. Wapol's bodyguards will attack you if you attack Wapol. Pandaman is in the castle. *Arabasta Kingdom: Crocodile and Mr. 2 Bon Clay's stage. Occasionally a sandstorm will pop up, getting bigger every time you hit it. Also if you hit King Nebra (King Cobra in the original) he will get angry and karate chop you across the stage. Touching Pell the falcon (flying above the stage) grants a random powerup. The cannon shoots out bombs if attacked. *Marine HQ: The training area. No real obstacles. The eight stone pillars on the sides can be broken by attacks. Removed Arenas Two fighting arenas were omitted (they had not appeared in America yet) from the American version. *Maxim: Eneru's great sky ark. It has a drop near the ship's edge and the hole in the deck leading to the engines. Occasionally, a heavy gust will blow over the ship, forcing the combatants to one side. *Sexy Foxy: Foxy the Silver Fox's ship, consisting of two raised platforms with railing all around (which can be broken by attacks to expose a sheer drop). Big Pan will occasionally throw axes into the ring, and Pickles will occasionally jump in, spinning like a top and attacking everything he touches. The cannon in the center will spin and fire three times if attacked. Characters In One Piece: Grand Adventure, there is a total of 15 playable characters. In addition to the playable characters, there is a total of 31 support characters. Support characters are characters the player can choose in addition to their playable character. While the support characters are not controllable, they are able to help the player when called out. There are 4 types of support characters: Dash, Jump,Gun, and Area. Each type of support character has its own advantages and disadvantages in battle. Each character is assigned support characters. Every character has at least one, but none of them have more than three. Below is a list of the playable and support characters. Please note that the characters are referred to by the spelling in the game, not the manga or anime. Removed Characters Characters removed from American version: *Foxy the Silver Fox - with Hamburg and Porche as support. *Eneru - with 60,000,000 Volt Julungul as support. *Aokiji - with Ice Bike as support. *Afro Luffy - same as Luffy (was an alternate uniform). Mini-Games ''In the Japanese version, the minigame section is called Davy Back Fight and is hosted by Foxy and his crew, while in the American version, Usopp and his ragtag "pirates" took their place. *Box Crusher: In this minigame, you must destroy 300 crates, barrels, and chests before time runs out. *Wootz Smash (Breaking Krieg's Armor in the Japanese version): In this minigame, you must defeat Don Krieg before time runs out. He won't take any impact from your blows, so he can't interrupt his combos, but he can interrupt yours at any time. * Donut Race(Usopp Race in the English version): In this minigame, Usopp, Nami, and Robin (changed to random villagers in the American version)'s are racing Porche, Capote, and Monda in the final stretch of the race. Your character is among a group of Foxy's pirates (present in both versions) and you hit them to prevent them shooting cannonballs at the Straw Hats. The pirates drop fruit (and occasionally bombs) when defeated, so Support & Super attacks may be used). *Groggy Ring (Battle Bowl in the English version): In this minigame, you must throw the "ball"(Gaimon) into the opponent's goal to earn points. Whoever has the highest score by the end of 30 seconds wins. *Snowball destruction: There is a pile of snow in the middle of the stage and you have to get rid of it with either your techniques, items, or just running through it until you stomp it all away. The coarse is similar to Chopper's place so Lapanns will through new snowballs in. When they do you have a limited time to pick them up and throw them over the edge before they collapse on the ground and add to your burden. Alterations Several alterations to the game overall were changed in the American version of the game because the American anime was not far enough *In the American anime, Ms. All-Sunday/Ms. Sunday/Nico Robin was not part of the Straw Hat Pirates at the time of the games release. Therefore, her extra costumes and all references of her association with the Straw Hats were omitted. *The Davy Back Games mode was changed to feature Usopp and his Veggie Pirates and renamed mini-game mode, as Foxy and his crew did not appear in the anime at the time of the game's release. However they still can be seen in the background of some of the mini games, and Davy Back Fight rules still apply (IE, the winner gets to take one of the loser's Support Characters.) *Usopp's Impact Dial attack and Afro Luffy's Gomu Gomu No Cannon were removed from the American version. *Mihawk's necklace and sword were edited. *As with the English anime, Smoker's name is changed to Chaser and the cigars in his mouth are removed. However, the cigars strapped to his coat were not removed, nor the kanji for "justice" *The Marine HQ stage is depicted as a standard Marine training area in the American Version. The name is changed to Eden Rock and the appearances of Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, and Bartholomew Kuma were edited out, as the two other members of the Shichibukai appeared after the Arabasta Arc and therefore had not appeared in the American anime. Also, the Gorosei (Five Elder Stars) were taken out and so was Lafitte for the same reason, which makes it look like that the guards at either end are there to stop the combatants from leaving, instead of protecting the spectators. Trivia *An American only sequel, One Piece Grand Adventure, featuring several characters either excluded from the original game or new to any One Piece game, was released in 2006. This game is not counted in the Grand Battle series. *There are a few editing conflicts in the game, for example, in Loguetown the Marine gates still have the Marines sign, despite 4kids editing. More conflicts can be found in the One Piece Art section on the title screen, where images from removed openings, ending, and story arcs appear. *The straw hat costumes of the manga Volume 11 cover is a group of secret costumes by doing certain codes. *Translations for both the Japanese and American versions of this game were released in some Europeon countries (such as Spain). *In the english version of the game, after you finish story mode with some characters, the edited out parts of the game can sometimes be seen, such as Robin's costumes. External links * One Piece Grand Battle RUSH! (Japanese) Grand Battle